


A Cure for Victor

by UnknownUncut



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Young Justice Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Nightwing knows about almost everything expect for alien tech or anything really alien until today. He decided to make a call to an old teammate to ask him for help with one Victor Stone.





	A Cure for Victor

“ _So are you in?_ ”

Jaime looks up from the report, letting the information settle in his mind. There is a lot going on four new members of the team, one of them is being slowly overtaken by alien tech something that Jaime is familiar with, but…he doesn’t know.

“I don’t know, Nightwing.” Jaime pulls his left leg up to his chest. “I don’t think I’m ready to come back to the team yet, not after everything…”

Nightwing sighs, shifting the rocking chair back. “ _I know, Jaime, but I would really like the help_.” He leans forwards, gaining Jaime’s attention. “ _I don’t know what to do with Victor, alien tech isn’t my specialty, and the Justice League is busy with everything else so…I just like a little help_.”

Jaime brush his hair out of the way. He can’t just leave El Paso, well he can but that would be mean finding Tye, and his group, and asking them if they can keep an eye on El Paso. Then he has to go find Booster Gold to tell him that he’s going back to the Team, which they both know is a bad idea.

“Okay” Jaime said, letting a sigh throw as he spoke. “Where are you guys located?”

Nightwing perked up, lifting his hands out of his hands. “ _Really, you’ll help?_ ” The leader didn’t let Jaime answer as he speaks again. “ _We’re located at Connor’s place, Happy Harbor_.”

With that that screen goes back to the normal blue, shutting down thanks to Khaji Da.

_I believe that going back to the team isn’t the best idea_

“How would you know, ese.” Jaime stood up, stretching his arms out, letting the armor form around him. “Maybe they changed, Nightwing did say that they have new members and La’gaan did went back to Atlantis.”

_I don’t trust this but I can’t stop you, can I?_

“Nope, you can’t, but if it makes you feel better I’m willing to bring a friend.”

_Of my choice?_

Jaime hesitant. He doesn’t really want Khaji Da calling someone out of the blue, Jaime worries that the Scarab is going to call someone he doesn’t know.

“Fine but only because I trust you.”

_Very well, I’ll message them and we’ll meet them halfway to Happy Harbor._

Jaime sighs before stepping off of the roof, letting his wings form and take him home. Hopefully before he gets back, he can get Khaji Da to spill about who’s going to be showing up.

…

The quiet, country home sits before Jaime, waiting for him to fly down and see his friends after two years of being away. But he can’t find in him to go down there.

“So are we just going to sit in this tree or are we going to the house?” ask Kyle Rayner, a Lantern.

Jaime can’t remember what Lantern group Kyle is part of anymore since it seems like he’s part of them all. Not even the Scarab knows what group Kyle is part of and Khaji Da knows almost everything.

“Just a few more minutes.” Jaime rest his back against the tree.

“You said that like an hour ago, we can’t sit up here forever.” Kyle took that moment to stand up, letting a green glow over take him. The Lantern lift off the branch and float in front of the beetle. “So, let’s go.”

_It’s appears that he is a Green Lantern today._

“Wait for it, it’ll change” Jaime whisper as he stood up and follow Kyle’s lead. Forming his wings, Jaime took flight and follows after the Lantern.

Once the house comes in closer view, Jaime notice some people outside. There’s three people that he doesn’t know hanging out while the fourth is Conner, who’s working on a motorcycle.

Kyle flow down and land on the driveway, Jaime land next to him. The armor slide off while Kyle’s Lantern suit just disappear.

Luckily for everyone, Kyle remember clothes today.

The three, which he somehow didn't notice, got ready to fight. Luckily Conner notice and quickly defused the situation.

“Put your weapons away.” None of them moved. Even Khaji Da has went quiet. “I promise they're friends.”

Finally the unknown heroes back down. Conner turn his attention away from them to the other two teen heroes.

“Jaime nice to see you again, and…” Conner looks Kyle over, a frown pulling at his lip. “Sorry, I don’t know who you are.”

“I’m Kyle Rayner, Jaime’s friend and a White lantern.”

_It appears we found out what Lantern he is today_.

Jaime nods his head lightly, hoping no one notice.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kyle.” Conner motion to the people standing behind him. “Jaime, Kyle this is Brion Markov, Violet Harper, and Forager.”

“It’s nice to meet you” Violet said. Forager nods his head happily. While Markov just went back to what he was doing. “Sorry about the whole attacking you thing, we’re not that great with meeting new people…most of the time.”

“No problem, I’m not great at meeting new people either” Jaime said.

Kyle let out an airy laugh. “Well yeah since the Scarab – Hey!” Jaime shot the Lantern a glare before turning back to Violet.

“Is there by any chance, Nightwing is here?” he ask.

Violet nods her head and point towards the house. “He’s upstairs in the study, make sure you knock.”

“Well do.” With that Jaime, along with Kyle, quickly head into the house.

…

“Thanks for meeting me, Jaime, I know that this is the last place you want to be” said Nightwing. The leader twirl the pen in his hands around.

“It’s fine but why am I here, you never really said.” Jaime tilt his head, lowering Kyle’s hand as he does so. The Lantern has created a pen to mimic the stressed out hero.

“Oh right, sorry I’m running on low sleep.” Nightwing shuffle through a couple of flies before place one down. “This is Victor Stone or Cyborg as some are calling him. Earlier this week, Victor has got alien tech attach to him and he wish for it to be removed.”

“And you want me to try to remove it?” Jaime place the file down, Kyle taking a quick look at it as well.

“If you don’t mind.”

“Well where is he?”

…

 Jaime frown, something that is appearing more and more as the day goes on.

_We can’t remove this, it’ll kill him just like us._

Jaime sighs. “Yeah you’re right.” Jaime step back, a confuse look appears on Victor and the other members faces.

“I’m sorry Victor, I can’t remove the tech without killing out,” he put up a hand to stop Victor, “and no I’m not killing you but I’m willing to ask around a few different place if you really want the tech gone.”

"Yes, ask around, do something anything.”

Jaime felt bad for Victor, they’re in the same boat with alien tech that they didn’t want. However for Jaime, he ends up finding a new friend but Victor he doubt that’ll be the case.

“Thanks for trying at least” said Nightwing as he leads Jaime back out of the house.

“I’ll look around, there’s may not be a cure for me but there might be one for Victor.” Jaime brush his hair out of the way. “Kyle, are you ready to go!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I watching season 3 and got to say it's something. First time writing our new characters so sorry about them not seeming in character.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
